Crazy
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: Bellatrix is wild, beautiful, dangerous, insane, murderous, mysterious. So much that it's hard for us to see her as human. But what if she is lonely? What if she wants a hug?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crazy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Scott..." whispered a thick velvety voice behind him.  
  
The Head Boy quickly spun around, wand in fighting stance. Nothing.  
  
"Over here Scott..." the voice playfully chirped, now to his right. He turned his head slowly expecting something to leap out at him but nothing did.  
  
"Scott..." a breath tickled on his bare neck. The Head Boy twisted his body and stared straight into the face of a beautiful girl. A flyaway mane of auburn curls framed her regal face and her body seemed to curve in all the right places.  
  
"Hello Scott, having a nice night?" the girl twisted a finger around one of the curls and smiled serenely at him.  
  
Wanting to impress her Scott puffed out his chest, making sure the Head Boy pin on his robe glittered in the candlelight. "Of course I am. But it just got better. And what is a young thing like you doing wandering the castle in the middle of the night?"  
  
She stared down at her feet while twiddling her thumbs. "Well... um... I was looking for you actually," she stared up at him shyly.  
  
Major ego boost. Scott raised his eyebrows and prayed to Merlin that what he thought was happening really was. "You were looking for me?" he said cockily. "Was there any special reason why you wanted to do that?"  
  
Her head flew up and she stared at him with huge round hopeful eyes. "I wanted to look at your badge. I mean if you don't mind." She stepped forward a bit.  
  
"I guess I can play along," Scott thought, already congratulating himself. "Sure I don't mind. Here just let me take it off." He reached down to unclip it.  
  
"Oh don't bother," she said moving forward so she was right there. "I'll just be a second." Her face moved right up to his chest. She placed a hand on his breast for support and leaned in closer.  
  
Scott refrained from jumping her right there and just stared up at the darkened ceiling enjoying the feel of her touch on his body. Something tickled the bare skin of his stomach but when he looked down she was still staring intently at the badge.  
  
"What is it about the badge that you like so much?" Scott asked trying not to be rude.  
  
"Well," she said thoughtfully drawing invisible circles on his chest with her finger, "I like the authority it shows. It must take a real man to be the head boy."  
  
Scott sucked in his breath as she continued to caress his chest. "Yes, it does," he said in a macho tone. Slowly her fingers moved up his body and began to wrap around the collar of his shirt.  
  
All of a sudden she fell backwards tearing off part off his shirt as she went. Scott reacted as fast as he could and caught her. In doing so he had to kneel on the floor and slowly let her down onto the stone. She put her hands on a now bare stomach and began to draw rings around her bellybutton.  
  
Scott just knelt over her watching her antics with very erotic thoughts flashing through his head. Suddenly she had her mouth around his exposed nipple and was tickling it with her tongue. He moaned and in a flash had his hand up her shirt. His fingers traced the outline of her breast.  
  
The girl reached behind her back and pulled out a wand. His hand froze where it was as she pointed it at his chest.  
  
"I'm bored," she said, her voice now deep and husky. "Stupefy!"  
  
Scott didn't have any time to react and ended up stunned on the stone floor. "Oops," she muttered, standing up and straightening her clothing. "Now how did that happen?" For a second she stared blankly at the boy then her face lit up. "I almost forgot."  
  
"Obliviate," she said in a bored sort of tone. Now that his memory was altered she dragged another body out of the shadows and laid it next to Scott.  
  
"Oh what a lovely couple," she said sweetly staring at the two boys. "Well almost. Let's see..." she stared down at the two boys muttering to herself. "Perfect. First lets rip this..." she tore Scott's shirt the rest of the way. "Put this here..." she lifted up the other boy and slipped Scott's arm under him. "Move you here..." The boy was snuggled up into Scott's side. "And your hand there..." The boy's hand was slipped into the remnants of Scott's shirt.  
  
"There," she stood back admiring her work, "I only wish I could see their faces when they wake up. Well good night boys, sweet dreams." She blew them a kiss and tucked a piece of loose behind her ear.  
  
With that Bellatrix Black disappeared into the shadows and made her way back to the dungeons having accomplished a night of fun torture.  
  
As she paraded down the dungeon hallways the sound of scampering feet echoed in her ear. Eagerly she pressed the side of her head against the wall. An evil grin slowly spread across her face.  
  
With a look of hunger in her eyes Bellatrix pulled away and ran her fingers on the stone.  
  
"I'm coming my little pretties," she whispered to the wall, "Don't you worry now. Bellatrix is coming."  
  
She began to race down the corridors like a lion chasing after the gazelle, her lithe body moving in a single fluid movement. Bellatrix turned sharply round a corner and stopped. Up ahead of her loomed a set of large black doors with the word "Forbidden" written across them.  
  
With an almost respectful stance she walked down the hall, bowing her head in silence. She looked up at the large doors and lifted up the robe of her hood hiding her face in shadows.  
  
"Here comes the Angel of Death," she muttered, drawing out her wand.  
  
"Alohomora," with her graceful fingers wrapped around it she flicked her ebony wand sending a dim yellow light at the door. Something clicked and one of the doors creaked open.  
  
Cautiously Bellatrix slipped passed the doors pulling them shut behind her. Darkness enveloped her instantly, snuffing out the light that had slipped in during the brief seconds the doors were open.  
  
She didn't bother to light the tip of her wand as she moved further into the damp dank darkness of the castle's abandoned bowels. Water dripped from the ceiling forming pools on the ground that Bellatrix sloshed through.  
  
Every so often a rat would scamper passed causing Bellatrix to breathe in deeply and shake with anticipation, her fingers twitching on her wand.  
  
"Just wait," Bellatrix reassured herself, "The fun will start soon."  
  
Something furry brushed her leg. "Lumos!" she screamed losing all self-control. A bright light flashed, cutting through the darkness.  
  
Hundreds of rats scattered trying to stay away from the light. Bellatrix dived to the floor and slammed her hand down onto one's back. It squeaked and squealed as she lifted it up and tickled its furry belly.  
  
"Well aren't you just a little cutie," she purred wrapping her other hand around it too.  
  
In a flash she twisted her hands in opposite directions cracking the rats back in half. As it snapped Bellatrix's eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy. Moaning happily she dropped the rat onto the stone floor and picked up her wand.  
  
"Here little pretties," she called softly," Auntie Bellatrix won't hurt you."  
  
A rat tore across the floor trying to make it to a hole on the other side. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Bellatrix screamed. A bolt of green light shot out of her wand and slammed into the rat's body only inches from its hole. It instantly fell down dead.  
  
Another one skirted behind Bellatrix but she heard it and twisted around. "Crucio," she snarled venomously pointing at it. The rat started to twitch its small pink feet quivering madly. Its small beady eyes rolled up into the back of its head as the heart ceased to beat.  
  
'Too much for ya?" she muttered playfully. "Pity, now I have to find a new friend to play with." She walked over to the dead rat and slammed the heel of her boot onto its head. With a crunch it collapsed beneath her weight.  
  
As she stared at the stream of blood running from the pulp a ghostly sanity flew across her eyes.  
  
"Rest in peace little friend," she choked, tears stinging her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and stood in a stony silence. "I am crazy," she said, grinning madly. A loud smoky laugh ricocheted off the chamber walls. Bellatrix fell to her knees still laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There I hope you liked my little one-shot on the craziness of our favorite Death Eater. So review if you want and I do not except flames only constructive criticism. 


End file.
